


Самая бесящая привычка

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: У Хэнка есть привычка, которая бесит Гэвина.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Kudos: 5





	Самая бесящая привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Привычки.

Увидев приглашение на тусовку от бывшего одноклассника (а также бывшего сослуживца в одном лице) Джона, Гэвин сначала подумал, что ему оно пришло случайно: ну кто будет специально звать того, за кем свойственно с удовольствием ломать всем веселье? Напрямую на спросил, написал: «К чему быть готовым?» — на что получил ответ: «К безудержному веселью! Я снял коттедж с бассейном, бильярдом и накупил выпивки! Так что приходи, Гэв, вспомним молодость».

«Я отказываюсь считать, словно моя молодость прошла!» — отправил Гэвин с дьявольским смайликом. Поразмыслил, решил не отказываться: планов у него на выходные не было, у Хэнка опять случилось расследование, съевшее его выходные, а на тусовки он давно не ходил.

Возможность оттянуться ему нравилась, даже если большую часть гостей он не будет знать.

Зато они его запомнят надолго, уж Гэвин в этом постарается!

Было весело. Он выиграл в игре «Столкни в бассейн ближнего своего», когда остался самым сухим из всех присутствующих, скинув в воду последнего конкурента и не позволив затащить себя. Поучаствовал во всём, что посчитал интересным, типа дартса, вдоволь пообщался, а уж какой был бар! Казалось совершенно неважным, что изначально Гэвин узнал от силы человек пять.

Тусовка в коттедже перешла в тот период, когда большая часть народа уже спала (кто-то из них с сюрпризом в виде усов и прочих художеств на лице), и только самые стойкие продолжали терроризировать гостиную. Гэвин вальяжно развалился на диване и цедил банку пива. Из оставшихся семи человек он точно знал, как зовут двоих, остальные имена вылетели из головы, но это не мешало вести пространные беседы. Тут Джон вскочил и приподнял палец вверх.

— О, у меня классная идея!

— Где-то треть странных историй, в которых я оказывался, начиналась с этих слов, — фыркнул Гэвин, но Джон куда-то умчался.

Вернулся с агрегатом, в котором Гэвин с удивлением узнал одну из новейших версий детектора лжи. Любопытно.

— Давайте устроим игру: соберём вопросы — конечно, никаких вопросов типа «ПИН-код карты» — и будем отвечать на них по очереди. То есть, все отвечают на один вопрос, потом достаём следующий, и так пока кто-то не выпьет подряд три штрафных бокала. Кто будет лгать или юлить — выпивает штрафной бокал крышесносной смеси!

— Джони, ты лучше объясни, что за пыточное устройство принёс? — произнесла дама, сидевшая с левого боку от Гэвина.

Джон начал восторженно рассказывать про новейшую разработку, которая определяет степень неискренности в процентах. Не отрываясь от объяснения, Джон направился к бару и начал что-то смешивать.

Идея такой игры Гэвину показалась крайне идиотской, но, следуя какому-то непонятному порыву, он согласился. Все покидали от себя вопросы, и началось веселье. Много вопросов было про детство, например, имя самой любимой игрушки. Все откровенно угорали от того, как только не называли: и «Пушистое превосходительство», и непонятный набор звуков, и страшные конструкции из нескольких имён.

Задавали и более серьёзные вопросы, типа «Чтоб ты сделал, если стал президентом?» Тут честно с первого раза ответил только Гэвин с «Запретил бы андроидов», остальные что-то стеснялись озвучивать свои мысли сразу же.

Устройство то подтверждало, то опровергало, один раз зависло — мужик, кажется, бывший сослуживец, не знал ответа на вопрос, поэтому и сам не мог сказать точно: говорил он правду или ложь.

А часть вопросов откладывались: кто-то всё же закинул совсем уж личные вопросы.

Очередь отвечать первым на вопрос дошла до Гэвина, и он в предвкушении приготовился. Джон достал листок и прочитал:

— Самая бесящая привычка второй половины.

— Серьёзно? — Гэвин нахмурился. — Кто из нас такой романтичный бред мог закинуть?

— Сам посмотри, я ничего не выдумываю.

Действительно, именно такой вопрос.

— Ой, да ломайся ты так! — пьяно осклабился Йенс, с которым Гэвин познакомился на этой тусовке и сразу невзлюбил. — Лёгкий вопрос. Или ты всё же врал, и твои сердце и постель свободны? — похабно закончил, припоминая, как Гэвин его пару часов назад отшил.

«Ублюдок, — подумал Гэвин, бросив злой взгляд. — Даже если были бы свободны, тебя я бы туда не пустил».

— У меня есть любимый человек, — по словам произнёс Гэвин.

Устройство подтвердило. Йен ничуть не расстроено пожал плечами.

— Давай, Гэв, отвечай и пойдём дальше. «Какая самая бесящая привычка второй половинки?

— Привычка отбирать одеяло во сне, — не задумываясь ни на секунду, брякнул Гэвин.

Устройство протестующе зашумело. Ну, конечно, из них двоих именно он обожал захватить все одеяла. Ему протянули штрафной бокал, из которого пришлось выпить. Гэвин скрючился: жуткая кислятина.

Ему повторили вопрос, и на этот раз надо было ответить правду: ещё один бокал его желудок не выдержит, а радовать всех бедным лицом не в стиле Гэвина. Он задумался, перебирая привычки Хэнка.

Тот любил во время сна крепко обнимать (особенно если у него отобрали одеяло), порой наваливаясь всем весом, но эта привычка не бесила. Выбешивали некоторые особенности Хэнка, но они не считались привычками.

Гэвин пробежался взглядом по комнате, на секунду его глаза зацепились за сосновые ветки, украшающие стены. На губах появилась кривая улыбка, и он ответил:

— Самая бесящая привычка моей второй половинки: дарить мне на праздники много сладкого.

Устройство подтвердило, что с вероятностью в 83 процента можно утверждать, что сказанные слова — правда. Кто-то хмыкнул, какая-то женщина (бывшая одноклассница?) округлила глаза, Йенс словно прослушал, интересуясь своей выпивкой.

— Да ну тебя, Гэвин, разве это бесящая привычка?

— Вот-вот! Вы сколько встречаетесь? Лет пять-шесть?

— Больше десяти лет. Может, двенадцать, тринадцать — не помню точно.

И опять звук подтверждения: 95 процента. Гэвин стал стягивать «отростки» детектора, ругаясь.

— Хватит с вас моей откровенности.

Джон присвистнул.

— Неплохо.

— И до сих пор есть романтика! Мне бы так. А то мой совсем забыл про то, что жене неплохо было бы дарить хотя бы изредка…

Про игру все забыли, в скором времени устройство сняли и отложили в сторону, чтобы не мешало звуками. Пьяные размышления могли бы показаться забавными, но свой ответ подковырнул у Гэвина незаживающую рану. Он незаметно вышел во двор и вдохнул свежий воздух.

«Вот хоть кто-нибудь из них мог бы предположить, что я получаю сладости за двоих?»

Гэвин сжал руки в кулаки. Хэнк был очень заботливым родителем, многие его привычки словно заточились под опеку над ребёнком, хотя его любовь помимо Коула распространялась и на Гэвина, и на друзей.

Гэвин достал телефон, чтобы полистать ленту, отвлечься, не дать себе погрузиться в пучину негативных эмоций. Он предпочитал горький шоколад, особенно с особой начинкой. Перец, грейпфрут, мята. Коул любил всё, кроме горького шоколада. Хэнк к сладкому был равнодушен, но всегда заходил в кондитерский отдел, чтобы порадовать дорогих его сердцу людей вкусностями.

Когда Коула не стало, Хэнк жил по инерции несколько месяцев. Не задумываясь, покупал продукты, ориентируясь на вкусы Коула, между делом следил за популярными для детей темами, чтобы выбрать подарок, и покупал сладости.

И лишь дома его накрывало осознание. Гэвин не любил эти мгновения, хоть и заставал нечасто. Впоследствии игрушки отправлялись знакомым, у кого есть дети, а сладости…

Гэвин выдохнул, добравшись до фотографии Хэнка.

Сладости Хэнк покупал самые хорошие, которые жалко было выбросить. И в какой-то момент Хэнк отправил их на Рождество вместе с горьким шоколадом. В первый раз было неожиданным, но Гэвин не особо возражал: удобно иметь под рукой то, что может умаслить собеседника. Его бесило другое.

То, что Хэнк продолжает на праздники на автомате покупать любимые сладости Коула, проявляло деталь, с которой психотерапия не справилась. Явный сигнал: Хэнк не в порядке. Один из многих, к сожалению…

Завибрировал телефон: Хэнк. Гэвин принял звонок.

— Я на связи?

— Гэвин? Я закончил на сегодня.

Гэвин бросил взгляд на часы. Час ночи. Хотелось пошутить насчёт того, что если «всё на сегодня», то целых двадцать три часа Хэнк свободен, но полупьяный мозг не давал нужную формулировку.

— Что-то рано, — Гэвина хватило только на ехидное замечание.

— Ты ещё у друга?

— Ага, только вот всё самое интересное закончилось.

— Я могу тебя забрать. Хочешь?

— Ой, ты, наверное, хочешь, чтобы я отказался, и с чистой совестью зайти в бар?

Хэнк показательно тяжело вздохнул, и Гэвин подумал: «Чёрт, а это, наверное, самая бесящая моя привычка для Хэнка — говорить, не подумав». Поэтому тут же исправился:

— Жду, всё равно ничего интересного не осталось. Адрес я кидал.

— Прекрасно, считай, я уже на месте.

Хэнк положил трубку, а Гэвин ещё немного постоял, глядя в небо.

Надо будет как-нибудь насчёт привычек поговорит с Хэнком. Обязательно.


End file.
